Reincarnated Gamer
by Just Gaming Fics
Summary: Floating in an endless void a blue screen appears in front of Toru Haruhiko. Being transported to the Naruto world, what changes will he make? Or will not make any and continue on with his original dream. DROPPED
1. Chapter 1

**A poll is up and will decide how the start of the story progresses. The chapter is short, but the ones to come will be longer.**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **Gamer interface**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, The Gamer or any other anime within

* * *

It seemed like he'd been there forever, but how could it not? An endless void which he seemed to be stuck in, with no one to talk to and nothing to entertain himself with. Endlessly floating… waiting.

After a period of time he began to look back on his life. He was an 18-year-old, just finished high school and was planning on going to university. That what the people who knew him would say, sure he would agree but would always leave out an important part; anime lover.

How could he tell people? An 18-year-old watching a television show that was for kids, what a joke! His friends and school mates would make fun of him. All he wanted in life was a house, wife, kids in that order.

Sadly, thinking that it would never happen now, a blue screen appeared in front of him saying:

 **Congratulations you have been chosen for an experimental power, what you chose to do with this power is up to you. We will not interfere no matter what.**

' _What's this?'_ he thought after reading the text, reaching out trying to touch the screen to make sure he wasn't going mad. The screen disappeared and another appeared

 **Please Select an option**

 **1/ Transport to an anime world**

 **2/ Transport to a Chinese novel world**

 **3/ Be reborn in your previous world**

 **(Note: Player can choose another after death)**

' _What the hell…'_ He thought then waited what felt like a few minutes to see if anything happened. Noticing that nothing was going to happen he began to think _'Number 3 is definite out, why would I want to go back to that boring place. A Chinese novel world sounds interesting but I don't know any Chinese novels, so it'll have to be an anime world.'_

Reaching out he pressed on **1/ Transport to an anime world.** Which made a new screen appear with a list of every anime world appear. Looking at the list he noticed some of the worlds of the anime that he watched such as High School DxD and Naruto… _'Naruto that's the one'_ He thought and choose it.

 **Transport to the world of Naruto?**

 **Yes / No**

Selecting **Yes** , an another screen appeared asking which time he would like to be transported to. Deciding the best time would be just before Naruto graduated, he selected that.

 **Please set age:**

 **\- 15 +**

Reducing the age down to 12 and confirming it.

 **Welcome to the status screen where the player's stats and Perks can be seen and improved.**

 **Name:** Toru Haruhiko

 **Title:** None **  
Class:** The Gamer

 **Level:** 1 (EXP: 0/100)

 **HP:** 0/0

 **CP:** 0/0

 **STR:** 0

 **VIT:** 0

 **DEX:** 0

 **INT:** 0

 **WIS:** 0

 **LUK:** 0

 **CP:** 0

 **Points: 20**

 **Perks:**

 **None [+]**

 **As you can see you currently have 20 points to allocate to your stats. Being level one also allows the player to select 1 perk. Perks can be unlocked at level 1, 10, 20, 30 and so on.**

Looking at his stats he decided to see which each one did so he put 1 point into STR which did nothing but make feel a little stronger. 1 into VIT which increased his HP to 100. Putting 1 point into DEX he didn't notice any change, thinking that he would have to try it later. He put 1 into INT which increased his CP by 10. When 1 point was put into WIS nothing happened, and finally putting 1 into CP his CP increased by 100.

Thinking back to when he watched the Naruto anime, large amounts of chakra was extremely important, because without it he wouldn't be able to use all the jutsu available to him. But when he thought about it all the stats were extremely important.

After thinking carefully, he decided how to distribute the points making it as shown:

 **Name:** Toru Haruhiko

 **Title:** None **  
Class:** The Gamer

 **Level:** 1 (EXP: 0/100)

 **HP:** 300/300

 **CP:** 520/520

 **STR:** 3

 **VIT:** 3

 **DEX:** 3

 **INT:** 2

 **WIS:** 2

 **LUK:** 2

 **CP:** 5

 **Points: 0**

 **Perks:**

 **None [+]**

After confirming that these where the stats that he wanted he pressed the **[+]** which brought up a list of perks that he could choose one of.

 **Perks:**

 **Dungeon Maker:** People of mysterious origin had the ability to create Dungeons that held monsters that they used to kill their enemies. Dungeon Make was the name given to apprentices. Unlocks the Skills **[ID Create/Escape] and 30% EXP gain towards dungeon skills**.

 **Mind of a Nara:** A clan of people that are extremely smart. **[+2 INT AND WIS Per level], 50% EXP gain towards mind related skills.**

 **Troll Strength:** A barbaric race that relies on their brute strength. **[+3 STR Per Level]**

 **Potential seer:** Partnered with the **[?]** Skill you will be able to the max that a person will be able to achieve for each stat if trained correctly.

 **Cupid's Insight:** Unlocks the skill **[Relationship Seer]** were the player can see the relationships of a person.

 **Sensor:** Unlocks the skill **[Sensor]** which allows play to sense others chakra.

 **Observer:** Allows the player to see the stats of another person. **[Observe]** Skill is unlocked.

* * *

 **I know there isn't very many perks available for you to chose from, but depending on what is the most popular will decide how the character develops. There will be more at level 10 these as these are only ones I could think of, so feel free to say your ideas for perks/skills. I will give you credit for when they are used in the story.**

 **Many thanks for reading this far.**


	2. NOTE

**I have decided to give up on this Gamer story due to the fact that I when I have gone and tried to write a chapter for it I don't enjoy it. I have released a Gamer story in the Naruto world called Difficulty HELL. Long chapters have been planned and there should be a weekly release.**


End file.
